Koi no Yokan
by ParadoxEclipse
Summary: What if Naruto Decides to Graffiti the Hokage Monument Three Years Before from the Series... What Changes Could Occur in Naruto's Life, Especially as A Spy For The Hidden Leaf Village, Well Saving Ino Yamanaka From Being R@ped is One of them... Why is Sakura a Total B!itch? Why Does Team Seven's First 'C' Ranked Mission to Rain? Why is Naruto an Akatsuki? Sharingan! Strong! Naruto.
1. A New Beginning

**-Koi No Yokan-**

**Heya guys, I'm finally back! Here with a Naruto story (waits for any tomatoes) Whew...! (Splat) OK Guys Sorry for being so late to post anything but... i had a really long excuse but... I was LAZZY! Yes lazzy, Deal with it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER-1 A NEW BEGINNING...**

_Once Appeared A Nine Tailed Demon Fox. It's Mighty Tails Could Crumble Mountains And Cause Tsunamis... _

_To Fight The Demon, The People Assembled all the Shinobi From The Village..._

_One Brave Shinobi Was Able To Seal The Demon, But Because Of That He Lost His Life..._

_That Shinobi Was Called The 4th Hokage_

* * *

Laughter echoed across the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. A lone blond boy was suspended on a rope with a bucket of paint in hand. He wore clothes predominantly orange, with a bit of blue in it. He was stroking furiously with his brush at the face to the first figure. Sunlight gleamed off his goggles as he marveled at his 'masterpiece'...

"LORD HOKAGE!" a voice resonated from the top of the Hokage tower, "What's wrong? Is Naruto causing trouble again? He sighed as he put on his hat, "YES, HE IS VANDALIZING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!" the voice yelled franticly, flailing his arms like a madman, "AND THIS TIME WITH PAINT!" the Hokage sighed again and followed the man to the balcony, overlooking the Monument/Mountain.

"LOOK WHAT HE DID!" came a voice from the onlooking citizens,

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" came another,

"STOP DOING THIS!" came the voice of a woman,

"HEY! STOP CAUSING TROUBLE" screeched another female.

Laughter echoed from the suspended boy as he, looked back to the onlooking citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village, "SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" he laughed at the citizens.

"NONE OF YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" he adjusted his goggles, "BUT I CAN!" He declared, I'M INCREDIBLE!"

"Geez What has that Idiot done" sighed an annoyed looking ninja.

"Lord Hokage, I apologize for this" came the voice of a brown haired man, making the Hokage slightly jump, "Oh, it's you Iruka"

Said Chuunin took a deep breath, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME!" he yelled at the top of his lings, "GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!"

"OH NO! That's Iruka sensei!" The boy almost fell off his suspension in surprise.

* * *

"Naruto, it seems that you, uh... 'Vandalized' the Hokage Monument...?" Hiruzen spoke calmly, "YEAH!" the blond enthusiased "Wasn't it AWESOME!" this made Hiruzen chuckle lightly.

"Naruto, for being only ten* you sure are good at stealth... No one even noticed till you were almost finished" the Hokage praised. "Say Naruto, would you like to become a spy for The Hidden Leaf? Your skill in stealth will be a great asset to the village..."

The boy stared dumbly at his jiji, "Are you sure about that Jiji?" he asked cautiously, "Of course Naruto, so... Would you like to join?" he nodded eagerly, it would be one step closer for him to reach his dream of becoming Hokage. The Hokage laughed before bringing out a sign-up sheet from under his desk, "Here Naruto, place your fingerprint here" Naruto looked confused, "Where is the ink Jiji?" "your own Naruto... Lightly cut your thumb and use that" said blonde nodded and did as instructed. "From now on Naruto, you are an official spy for The Hidden Leaf." Naruto smirked, "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

* * *

"I REACHED FIRST!" screeched a pink haired banshee, "NO I DID!" yells a rather buxom for her age platinum-blond, "I REACHED FIRST, SO I GET TO SIT WITH SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs as she shoves her way to the Uchiha heir's seat, where Naruto was sitting, "NARUTO-BAKA, GET OFF THE SEAT, IT'S MINE!" "Oh! hi Sakura-cha-" he began, but was cut off when Sakura pushed him aside, causing him to bang his head against the table, he felt faint, like a thousand trumpets bursting in full volume right next to his ears, then the trumpets all began to bang at his ear... literally.

He slowly staggered up, that was when someone thought it would be 'funny' and pushed Naruto, right into Sasuke.

**SMACK!**

Naruto was sent flying from a fist, courtesy of Sakura, "NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS!" she kicks him on his groin, hard...

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" he was still dazed, that was when he felt the killing intent of all the fan girls, "Uh-oh" around thirty, angry girls pounced on Naruto, punching, and kicking, and scratching whenever possible, Sakura cracked her knuckles and started brutally attacking his face, blood poured from his nose and cuts adorned his cheeks, his left eye was swollen shut and he had difficulty breathing, he began choking on his own blood.

"Please!" he pleaded, tears streaming from his face, he remembered all of his birthdays, when people threw bricks into his house, hoping to hit him. The way, the knife ran across his arms and legs, all the blood... His blood"

All the pain came back to him as he curled into a ball, sobbing into his knees, "Let me go... Please..." finally Sakura, kicked his face, stomping down sadistically, even though the others stopped after his first plea, "Sa- Sakura?" Ino said, trying to stop Sakura from doing what she thought Sakura was going to do. "Sakura stop, that's enough!" she pulled at Sakura's elbow, but the sadistic pinkette, just grinned menacingly.

**SPLAT!**

Naruto's wails of pain was heard throughout the Academy as Sakura's heel dug deed into Naruto's left eye, "THAT WILL TEACH THAT BAKA NOT TO EVEN LOOK AT ME NOW!" she roughly pulled back her bloody heel from Naruto's eye, which now gushed out blood, everyone just stared in shock at what they witnessed. She simple wiped off the blood on Naruto's Jumpsuit and proceeded to sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto wailed in pain, tears not able to fall, due to the lack of his left eye, Ino cautiously walked up to the wailing Genin and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Na-Naruto?" he flinched back, Ino turned, looking up at her 'rival'

"SAKURA ARE YOU INSANE!" she yelled at the pinkette, "IT WASNT EVEN NARUTO'S FAULT, HE WAS PUSHED... EVEN SO, THIS IS TOO MUCH!" she stomped out of the classroom, intent on finding Iruka.

Just as she opened the door, stood the brunette teacher. "WHAT HAPPENED! I HEARD NARUTO SCREAM!" he rushed into the classroom to see Naruto sprawled on the flood, whimpering, clutching his eyes tightly. A boy with a grown out bowl haircut, and a pair of green baggy shorts and a green T-Shirt** stood next to Naruto, a worried look on his face.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Iruka was seething, all fingers pointed to Sakura, who sat proudly next to Sasuke, who looked disgusted with her, "He kissed Sasuke-kin" she said simply, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" the killing intent rolling off Iruka was even greater than when Tsunade found Jiraya doing his 'research' for the first time, "I. THINK. THE. HOKAGE. WOULD. LIKE. A. WORD. WITH. YOU" he hissed through gritted teeth, "CLASS DISMISSED... YOU WILL BE DEVIDED INTO TEAMS NEXT WEEK..." he waited for them to leave "GO!" everyone immediately rushed out of the class, save for four.

"Iruka-sensei, please let me stay with my best friend" pleaded the boy in green, Iruka nodded, "I-Iruka-Sensei" began the platinum-blonde, "I wish to apologize to Naruto, I was not able to hold back Sakura" Ino said looking down. "Iruka nodded to her, appreciating the girl.

"Hn..." guess who said that...?

Sasuke got off his seat muttering "weakling"

Sakura just stood proudly, like she was happy to do what she did.

"Come on, Naruto... Lets get you to a Hospital." Iruka placed Naruto's arm over his shoulder, while the boy in green took his other. Slowly, but surely they made their way to 'Hidden Leaf Hospital'

"SAKURA. FOLLOW" he commanded the girl to follow them, a smug smirk was on Sakura's face.

* * *

**Hey again guys, can y'all forgive and forget... Anyhow, Did ya like the chapter...**

***Yes that incident occurs three years earlier in my story**

****Who can guess...?**

**Whoso ever shall guess Naruto's best friend shall be blessed for eternity...**

**Yeah... Don't worry Sakura wont be a total b!tch for the rest of the Story...**

**(Unless YOU want her to be one...)**

**Anyway thanks for reading...**

**Right now i'm just rambling for a higher word count**

**SEEYA LATAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


	2. Truth?

**-Koi No Yokan-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back!**

**Anyway only one answered whether Sakura will be a b!tch or not...**

**No one guessed who the boy in green was...**

**Anyway here are pairings...**

**Naruto x Ino [DUH!]**

**Sakura x Lee**

**But you already know that looking at the details for the story...**

**I updated the First Chapter a bit, just a few line breaks and all...**

**ME NEEDS A FR!CKING BETA...**

**First come first serve...!**

**Sakura might stop being a total b!tch in this Chapter...**

**Oh stop crying... She isn't a b!tch in the first place... **

**OOPS... I DID NOT MEAN TO TELL YOU THAT...**

**(Actually I Did)**

**Well a hundred words in and the chapter did not even start...**

**SEYA AT THA BOTTOM!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

**Chapter-2: Truth?**

* * *

"_Iruka-sensei, please let me stay with my best friend" pleaded the boy in green, Iruka nodded, "I-Iruka-Sensei" began the platinum-blonde, "I wish to apologize to Naruto, I was not able to hold back Sakura" Ino said looking down. "Iruka nodded to her, appreciating the girl. _

"_Hn..." guess who said that...?_

_Sasuke got off his seat muttering "weakling"_

_Sakura just stood proudly, like she was happy to do what she did._

"_Come on, Naruto... Let's get you to a Hospital." Iruka placed Naruto's arm over his shoulder, while the boy in green took his other. Slowly, but surely they made their way to 'Hidden Leaf Hospital'_

"_SAKURA. FOLLOW" he commanded the girl to follow them, a smug smirk was on Sakura's face._

* * *

Sakura walked towards the Hokage tower with a smug grin on her face, 'Exactly as Planned...'

She reached the door to Hiruzen's Office and knocked the door, "Come in" she walked into the room, the smirk still on her face.

"Sakura Haruno, I am _very _angry with you miss, would you mind telling me WHY you would do something like that to Naruto?!" he yelled softly*

A sinister grin grew on Sakura's Face, "Don't you recognize me _Sensei_...?" the word Sensei was said with so much venom that the Hokage recoiled in shock,

"Y-You...?" Sakura's neck began to elongate her fact turned pale and her pink hair turned black and began to grow...

"DIE!" fangs bared, he charged at the Hokage, fully intent to kill.

The Hokage, still in shock, failed to dodge the killing blow and crumpled to the floor, dead...

Orochimaru quickly Transformed into Hiruzen and sat at his desk, sealing the Old man into a scroll.

"YO JIJI!" and exited voice called, the snake sage turned to see a blond boy, wearing dark green forehead protector. He only kept one eye open for some reason and wore a purple jumpsuit.

"Jiji, like my new jumpsuit... Ino gave it to me... It looks just like my old one... But purple... I like it!" he slowed down his speech.

"WHERE IS OLD MAN HOKAGE!" he suddenly yelled, "Release!" the transformation wavered and Orochimaru was impressed.

"O-Orochimaru!" he gasped, "Where is Jiji!" he demanded.

"Dead..." the sage smirked, "I killed Him" he declared...

"You...!" killing intent leaked out of the blond.

He threw a punch to Orochimaru's gut, only to be dodged and backhanded back at him. Naruto struggled up 'DAMN. SEAL' He started forming hand seals,

_Ram_

_Serpent_

_Tiger_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three clones burst into existence. Suddenly the door was broken open, "Naruto what's wrong?" a man with blond hair asked, "I heard a message" he noticed the amused sage, "Orochimaru!" he snarled, "Naruto, I think I'll release the seals on you…" Naruto nodded, "Release!"

The chakra that flowed through Naruto instantly quadrupled, the killing intent making even Orochimaru flinch. Naruto cracked his knuckles, almost instantly the snake sage was sent flying out of the office, he substituted with a pot on the roof.

"Perfect" Naruto grinned, Naruto charged for a punch but the sage dodged. "Wa-What!" he suddenly felt his arms go numb, then pain shot up… it felt like someone was pulling at his arms from both sides, while someone burnt the tips, he slowly felt his fingers fall out of their joints to his wrist. He couldn't move…

How had the mere child caused so much damage to him, one of the strongest Shinobi of all history. The pain he felt in his hands was beyond painful…

His scream of pain could be heard across The Hidden Leaf, "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried…

"NA-

RU-

TO!"

All the clones uppercut him,

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" they flip-kicked him, "Rasengan!" the real Naruto shot from the pillar of clones, a blue sphere in his hands…

The explosion was heard all across the Hidden Leaf.

Once the dust settled, the blond looked around, there was no sign of the Sage.

"Nice work Naruto" Inoichi congratulated the boy. "Not many can say they defeated the Snake sage, hell you almost completely destroyed him" the blond just rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly…

"Hell, imagine if you had both your eyes…" Inoichi smirked, hoping for the reaction he hoped for, "WA-What!" the blond yelled in surprise,

"I was able to look into Orochimaru's memories…" Naruto still looked confused.

"Orochimaru used a transformation Jutsu to look like Sakura… Sakura is on a vacation to the hidden Cloud with her family. He even transformed into Iruka when Sakura's mother came to tell Iruka about their Vacation…" Inoichi somehow spoke calmly, but on the inside he was freaking out. 'Who will be the next Hokage? How did Orochimaru avoid getting caught for the four days he had transformed into Sakura? Why did I not look further into his memories? DAMMIT!'

"So… Jiji is dead…?" the death fell heavily on Naruto, he saw the Hokage as a grandfather figure. He had no one else.

His other eye slowly opened, revealing, much to Inoichi's shock, a red eye, with three black commas surrounding the pupil. The commas began swirling rapidly around the pupil. The commas moved towards the center, and then another figure moved outwards, a four tipped shuriken…

"Sha-Sharingan!" the older blond gasped… "Yeah, there wasn't a bounty on Danzo so I got this instead, all I had to do was lose my eye somehow… somehow it happened just two days after the assassination."

* * *

_Two days ago, the Hokage found out something about Danzo… something disturbing…_

_Apparently Danzo was the cause of Shisui's missing eye…_

_Danzo had it planted into the bandaged side of his face!_

_And apparently Danzo assisted in the Attack on the Hidden Leaf Village, by 'Madara Uchiha'_

_This greatly aggravated the Hokage for the treason of The Hidden Leaf's War Hawk…_

_Solution: Naruto_

_Naruto easily dispatched Danzo, and planted evidence that it was the Root members that killed him…_

_Two missions accomplished, Danzo's assassination and the Disbanding of Root…_

_Naruto got the mission Pay for two 'S' ranked missions and an eye… Danzo's or rather Shisui's eye_

* * *

"You're like a mini Kakashi!" Inoichi joked.

"Maybe I am" Naruto accepted, "Maybe Kakashi is like a big me" he Body-Flickered into his house, leaving Inoichi smiling at his antics…

Naruto just gaped at the ruins that used to be his house, outside stood Mr. Demigawa, his land-lord. "What happened to my house!" he exclaimed.

"Oh. It's you demon brat… You didn't pay your rent yesterday, so… out with your house" he said casually. "I told you I would pay it today!" Naruto angrily screamed. "Here!" he brought out some money, even though he knew it would be of no use. The man simply took the money and walked away, knowing full well that he cheated the boy out of his money.

"Damn! Why did my money have to be robbed only before I had to pay the rent." Naruto kicked a stone, it flew and landed on a resting dog… "Sh!t!" he ran for all that was worth…

* * *

**There you go, chapter 2!**

**Well Apparently Sakura did NOT 'remove' Naruto's eye…**

**Sorry to everyone who wanted Sakura to be a b!tch**

**SEEYAH LATAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


	3. Team

**-Koi No Yokan-**

* * *

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back!**

**No one guessed who the boy in green was...**

**ME NEEDS A FR!CKING BETA...**

**First come first serve...!**

**SEYA AT THA BOTTOM!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Team!**

* * *

"_You're like a mini Kakashi!" Inoichi joked._

"_Maybe I am" Naruto accepted, "Maybe Kakashi is like a big me" he Body-Flickered into his house, leaving Inoichi smiling at his antics…_

_Naruto just gaped at the ruins that used to be his house, outside stood Mr. Demigawa, his land-lord. "What happened to my house!" he exclaimed._

"_Oh. It's you demon brat… You didn't pay your rent yesterday, so… out with your house" he said casually. "I told you I would pay it today!" Naruto angrily screamed. "Here!" he brought out some money, even though he knew it would be of no use. The man simply took the money and walked away, knowing full well that he cheated the boy out of his money. "Damn! Why did my money have to be robbed only before I had to pay the rent?" Naruto kicked a stone, it flew and landed on a resting dog… "Sh!t!" he ran for all that was worth…_

* * *

"Cree!" a messenger bird sounded, slightly surprised, Naruto turned to see a white pigeon, with a small scroll tied to its leg. Quickly he held his hand out for the bird to land on.

Opening the letter he found the words of Iruka:

'Naruto,

Since you are back to full health not so surprisingly quickly, I shall hold the Team placements tomorrow…

Hope to see you there.

-Iruka'

Naruto was quite exited; HE would finally have a ninja squad!

He was SURE that he would be able to win…

He walked towards the ANBU headquarters to get some sleep… he wouldn't want to fail!

As he walked he came across the rather large building with ANBU written on a board in bold letters. "Here I am…"

"OH SHIT! I'M LATE!" The blond spy was panicking… he had two minutes left to reach the Academy. "Inoichi-sempai Forgive me!" he quickly went through some hand seals.

"Space and Time Technique: Instantaneous Movement!" and literally instantly he was outside his classroom. He hoped no one saw him. "How did you do that?!" a shocked voice spoke from next to him.

"Oh! Ino… uh… Body Flicker?" she seemed unconvinced but shrugged it off.

"You're late!" Iruka scolded the two blonds, they just nodded and sat down, and Naruto noticed that Sakura wasn't there…

"I MADE IT!" a pinkette gasped from the entrance, he saw Ino's face contort with disgust, "So Sakura, here to gouge Naruto-kun's other eye out. Sakura took notice of the goggles Naruto wore over his eyes, covering the supposed empty eye socket. "Ino…" Naruto gestured to her, "It wasn't actually Sakura's fault" he confessed, "I know she did it because you … you-know-what … Sasuke, but still…" "No not like that" Naruto broke her off, "Sakura has actually been in The Hidden Cloud for over a week now… someone had used a transformation to intercept Sakura's mother, looking like Iruka-sensei, and then transformed into Sakura himself…" Ino just glared at him, "but Naru-"she began then cut off.

Ino placed her hand on Naruto's head and whispered something he didn't hear. Ino suddenly gasped, "Na-Naruto…" she had seen not much before yesterday's events but she had heard enough, "O-Orochimaru… D-Danzo…" she almost lose consciousness right there, "Naruto was quite clearly stronger than anyone in their class, heck the supposed deal-last was more than seven times stronger than Sasuke Uchiha, their 'Rookie of the Year' "Shhh!" Naruto shushed her, "Don't tell anyone" he knew Ino would eventually find out but…

"Why? You are easily Jonin level… why don't you want anyone to know…?" She asked, "Ino… I'll tell you later. After school maybe…?" Ino smiled, "It's a date!" she declared, shocking Naruto, "Aren't you after that b stard over there, he pointed towards Sasuke, who watched them curiously. "Well… until yesterday…" they laughed softly. Truth to be told, Naruto actually liked Ino, but he knew that a beautiful girl like her would never go out with someone like him, so he tried to get her jealous by going after Sakura… but that of course failed.

"Alright…" Iruka finally finished his speech, "Now for the teams…

Naruto simply blocked him out until he heard his name called out, which didn't happen… "Alright everyone wait outside the class for your Jonin Sensei." He ushered almost everyone in the class, leaving only him, along with Ino, Sasuke, and Lee*****. "You four…" Iruka started… "Because of the odd number of students present, you shall be Team Twelve, with two Instructors."

Naruto noticed that Iruka did not Jonin… would his other Sensei be Chuunin? Well he would have to wait to find out.

* * *

"I SWEAR IF THAT BASTARD MAKES ME WAIT FOR FIVE MORE MINUTES I'LL CASTRATE HIM AND FEED HIS TESTICLES TO A FOX!" the impatient blonde Yamanaka ranted while Naruto just set up a few simple traps around the room. "Like those will work Naruto-kun" Lee spoke calmly while Naruto placed a duster on the door, "Lee… Be patient…" he stepped back marveling at his handiwork, "Besides, I'm not the best rookie spy of the Hidden Leaf, for no reason" he whispered to his green loving friend"

Sasuke's ears perked 'Spy…? That Idiot…? A spy?" he huffed indignantly.

The door slowly creaked open, the duster fell on a silver haired man's head, "Well I guess I can wait before I hate you…" he body flickered away revealing the man behind him. The mad looked quite aged and experienced. He had a long flowing mane of white hair, held together with toad spit (YUCK!) his headband had the Kanji for oil, on the both sides of a Hidden Leaf insignia.

"Yo" he walked in, only to slip on some moss that Naruto planted, right into a bucket of dog Saliva… getting up, he tripped on his sandal strap and fell face first onto Ino. "PERVERT!" Ino hammered him to the ground, giving him a visible swelling on his head. "Ow…" he moaned in pain, "Meet us on the roof" he too body-flickered away, leaving the Genins laughing their butts off.

"Told you!" Naruto ran out of the room, instantly appearing on the roof before anyone could see him, "Lord Jiraya" he said respectfully, his face then turned playful, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" he began to laugh his face off until Sasuke caught up with him… "Naruto… how did you get here so fast…" he panted. That was seventeen sets of stairs they had to climb, yet Naruto hadn't broken a sweat. "Not telling" he stuck his tongue out and watched as their sensei's as amused grins danced on their faces.

* * *

**NO INTRODUCTIONS FOR YOU!**

* * *

"Come on Naruto" Ino dragged the boy till they reached Ino's house. "Wait here…" Ino quickly went inside the house to change her clothes. Naruto blushed as Inoichi caught him standing there. "Naruto… what are you doing here?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice, "I-Inoichi-sempai!" Naruto stammered out, "I-Ino a-and I-I are going on a dat… friendly dinner…" he said almost confessing it was a date.

The older blond smiled but then seriously said; "Naruto, if you even think of hurting my daughter…" he trailed off leaving Naruto with the memory of a screaming prisoner in the Interrogation chamber.

"Daddy!" Ino stomped out of the house, "Stop scaring poor Naruto-kun" 'Poor my A$$' Inoichi thought as he let go of the blond. "Don't have _too_ much fun" he teased, receiving a nervous chuckle from Naruto and a punch on the shoulder from Ino…

"DADDDY!" a rather cute blush adorned her face. Inoichi just laughtd and sent them off, seeing as they met Sasuke at the intersection, 'Guess it was just a friendly dinner.

"Naruto" Sasuke began, causing Naruto to jump, "oh B stard! What are you doing here?" aren't you shoving that stick even further up your butt-hole" he said sarcastically. Sasuke just 'Hn-ed' and continued, "Naruto, tell me why Lee called you a Spy, and how did you reach the roof so fast.?" He interrogated "and what are you doing with Ino here"

'Should I tell him?' he questioned himself. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Sasuke held his head in pain.

It felt like a herd of Bison were stampeding inside Sasuke's head, he suddenly got a flash of 'memories' maybe…

* * *

_Naruto stood with his head in his hands as Sasuke lay, grosses__******__ of needles sticking out of his body. "Why… Bastard?" Naruto was crouching, "Why did you take the needles for me?"…_

_The scene shifted…_

_Sasuke was fighting a red haired ninja, his raccoon-like eyes seemingly boring into his soul…_

_The scene shifted again…_

_Sasuke stood, a sphere of lightning in his hand, his hand through the body of a shocked Naruto…_

_The Scene shifted…_

_A seemingly older Sasuke stood, along with three other ninja, "From now on, we shall be Team Hawk!" he declared_

_Scene shifted…_

_Sasuke's lightning Jutsu was a mere inch from Sakura, "Sa-Sasuke?" his hand was in the firm grip of his silver haired Sensei…_

_Scene shift-… _**(You know what forget it!)**

_Sasuke and Orochimaru stood with all the previous Hokage, only thing was that their eyes were all blackened…_

**(You know what goes here)**

_Sasuke lay on the ground, blood seeping from his wound littered body, Naruto stood above him, a glowing sphere in his hand… "I'm sorry Sasuke… I made sure to send some of your memories to your twelve year old form… make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes" , Sasuke nodded, resigning to his fate, he had betrayed the Hidden Leaf… and he payed for his actions. Who better to end his life than his best friend 'Goodbye…? Naruto…" the sphere of pure Chakra inches from his heart when he was suddenly sucked back into reality._

* * *

"Uh…" the headache vanished just as soon as it appeared, "Na-Naruto?" he asked, the memories of his defect clear in his mind, how he had almost killed the blond… how he had almost destroyed the world… "I'm sorry" Naruto looked confused, "What for?" he asked confused, "Everything…" Sasuke had no intention to say any more…

* * *

**WHAT IS UP ENDERBUTTS!**

**In this chapter, some pretty serious sh!t goes down!**

***Sakura replaces Ino in Team eight**

** **1 gross= a dozen of a dozen**

**Anyway guys.. I changed my mind…**

* * *

**Here are the Pairings:**

**Naruto x Ino**

**Sakura x Choji [I went there]**

**Sasuke x Naruko [I'll tell you later]**

**Lee x Ten-ten**

* * *

**That's it I guess…**

**SEEYAH LATAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


	4. Stay

**-Koi No Yokan-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back! (after quite a while though...)**

**Last chapter got so less reviews…**

**:(**

**This chapter is EXTRA long for you peeps! And contains mentions of attempted rape...**

**Ino will end up looking different and Naruto apparently is a good hair stylist :D**

**ANYWAY…**

**ME NEEDS A FR!CKING BETA...**

**First come first serve...!**

**SEYA AT THA BOTTOM!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stay…**

* * *

_Sasuke lay on the ground, blood seeping from his wound littered body, Naruto stood above him, a glowing sphere in his hand… "I'm sorry Sasuke… I made sure to send some of your memories to your twelve year old form… make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes" , Sasuke nodded, resigning to his fate, he had betrayed the Hidden Leaf… and he payed for his actions. Who better to end his life than his best friend 'Goodbye…? Naruto…" the sphere of pure Chakra inches from his heart when he was suddenly sucked back into reality._

_"Uh…" the headache vanished just as soon as it appeared, "Na-Naruto?" he asked, the memories of his defect clear in his mind, how he had almost killed the blond… how he had almost destroyed the world… "I'm sorry" Naruto looked confused, "What for?" he asked confused, "Everything…" Sasuke had no intention to say any more…_

Totally weirded out Ino broke in, "what happened, Sasuke?" she asked, confusion in her voice, "No – Nothing…" he simply walked away leaving the blonds behind in their stupor. Naruto noted the suffix of 'kun' missing from Sasuke's name when it was addressed by Ino.

"That-" began Naruto

"Was-" Ino continued,

"Weird" both said at the same time awkwardly looking at the raven haired Uchiha as he stumbled back towards the Uchiha compound…

A white pigeon, somehow clearly visible in the night sky landed next to Ino… It was a messenger pigeon…

Unfolding the mini scroll on the pigeon's leg Ino revealed a letter from Sakura, requesting for assistance. "Hmm… Naruto, I'm sorry but I need to go… Sakura needs some help with something… Sorry!" she had a disappointed look on her face as she leaped off leaving a slightly saddened Naruto behind "Aww…" Naruto turned to return 'home' when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head not dissimilar to the pain the Uchiha felt just a few moments ago.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes tightly to ward off the pain. When the pain reduced he tried opening his eyes only to be met with an all white background. An old man floated in front of him. The man had deep wrinkles, a long beard and short light grayish-colored shaggy hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive parts of his hair resembling horns and a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He had pronounced eyebrow ridges with small horn protrusions above them. He also had a Rinnegan-like marking on his forehead. He wore a white full-length cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red commas.

On his back was strapped a black and white shakujo, a Buddhist staff… In all aspects... Naruto considered his an Alien

"Ashura…" with that single word spoken, the man began to fade away into the background, "You are destined for great things." Blinking once again, he found himself back in the real world, nothing proving the existence of the old man he had seen in his mindscape…

The blond began walking back to his home, "Who is… Ashura?" he recalled the man saying that name. He never heard the name before… in fact it felt almost… ancient?

* * *

That was when he heard a piercing scream in the direction he saw Ino leap off to, "Ino?" Naruto dashed across the streets of The Hidden Leaf towards where he thought he heard the voice.

"That sounded like Ino-chan!" with a burst of speed the accelerated towards an alley where, he was met with a gruesome sight…

Three men stood menacingly above a prone body, the body, quivering with fear had her top completely ripped off, strands upon strands of blonde hair was spread across the floor. The shade looked famitiar.. .that was when it clicked... It was the same platinum-blonde shade of Ino's hair.

The killer intent which rolled off the genin would have even made Orochimaru Sh!t his pants while begging for mercy. The men looked up to find the rather scrawny boy; an orange-red cloak of chakra enveloped his body, taking the rough shape of a fox. His blonde hair grew wilder and darkened to a deep crimson, his eyes violently flashed from purple to red. "HOW DARE YOU!" fox-like claws grew from the boy's hands, ripping through his fingerless gloves in the process. His whisker-like birthmarks grew longer and more defined…

"YOU WILL PAY!" all he saw was red as he charged at unbelievable speeds at the lead r pist, with one swift swipe the man's head flew out of its socket in his shoulders. A fountain of blood erupted from the severed neck drenching his comrades with the red liquid. The other two began scrambling away, but all was in vain as the Jinchuuriki slashed across their chests drawing blood, punching his fist into the man's chest, he pulled out and crushed his still beating heart, the third man, much similar to the first man had his head chopped clean off, with a single swipe of Naruto's chakra claws.

Slowly the cloak faded as Naruto fell to his knees, he never killed anyone so… disgustingly… he limped across the alley to a shivering, topless Ino…

"C-Cold…" she tried in vain to heat herself up with her hands. Naruto helped the Yamanaka up, only for her to shy away... Not able to recognise the blond in the dark. "Na-Naruto?" the blonde had tears in her eyes, "Here…" Naruto draped his Orange Jumpsuit over Ino's frail form, protecting her from the cold…

* * *

Slowly, with careful steps both blonds reached the Yamanaka compound. Knocking at the door of Ino's house, Naruto was met with a furious looking Inoichi, "Naruto what happened!?" he yelled, rushing over to his daughter, "I swear, Naruto if you did anything to-" he was cut off by his daughter.

"Da-Daddy…" Ino spoke out softly, "Na-Naruto-kun sa-saved me" she said stumbling over her words, seemingly still shaken up by the events that took place.

Inoichi's face took a complete 360 degree turn… his previously furious expression turned into one of pure gratitude, "Naruto..." his expression turned into a glare, "Who did this?"

"It was Tachibana and his goons… Inoichi-senpai" Naruto replied, remembering the name of the r pists, they actually had a bounty of fifty thousand ryo…

"Well come in Naruto-kun" the older blond smiled and opened the door for the two genin. "Naruto... Your hair..." Inoichi noticed the change of coloration in the 'blond's' hair, "It looks more like your mother's now..." Naruto was told the Identity of his parents when he graduated from the third level of Capture and Interrogation. Naruto felt for his hair, ulling a few strands down, revealing it's deep crimson color, which, for some reason failed to faze the now crimson haired genin.

Once inside, the man took a seat on a chair and gestured for the blond to do the same, Inoichi told Ino to go and get a change of clothes. Reluctantly letting go of Naruto's arm, Ino shakily climbed up the stairs to her room.

Taking a seat Naruto began to explain what happened after he left with Ino...

* * *

Ino had returned by the time Naruto had finished his explanation, "I see..." Inoichi nodded... "Well then... Bye Ino-chan... Inoichi-senpai" Naruto made to leave but was stopped by someone holding onto his arm tightly, "Naruto-kun..." the still shaken up blonde began, clearly nervous, "Stay..." she spoke soft, uncharacteristic, and nervous.

"Da-Daddy..." her soft voice spoke from beside Naruto, "C-Can Naruto-kun stay o-over tonight?" she spoke nervously stumbling over her words again, not dissimilar to a certain Hyuga. The man looked skeptical but nodded anyway, "Just make sure you take a bath before you go to bed" he smiled and made his way towards the door. "Ill go pick up your mother from her meeting with the Allied Mothers Association" he smiled and walked out of the duplex house.

Ino dragged a speechless Naruto up the stairs, even going as far as to pulling him into her bathroom. A deep blush arose on Naruto's face. Taking notice of his blush Ino gained a blush of her own, "Oops" she stuck her tongue out cutely. Naruto was about to leave Ino to her bath when he noticed something

"Ino... your hair is... uh..." Naruto awkwardly trailed off, making Ino check her hair in the mirror. Her hair was in ruins, her previously long, lush blonde hair was now barely passing her neck, the blonde locks wildly pointed out in many angles, making her hair look similar to a bird's nest.

A shrill, high pitched scream broke out, scaring away the birds seated on the windowsill of the Yamanaka household. The scream somehow failed to wake the sleeping Clan members around the district.

"Calm down, Ino..." Naruto said calmly, "I can fix this..."

Magically bringing out a pair of scissors from one of his MANY pockets, he Made the girl sit down on a stool. The Jinchuuriki tried his best to make the hair look better...

* * *

After nearly fifteen minutes of constantly trimming her hair (To not make it look like a rat's nest) he finally used a comb and a bit of water to smooth out her hair.

"I'm done Ino-chan" Naruto smiled at his handiwork in fixing his friend's hair, said blonde instantly turned around to see her hair in the mirror. Her hair looked better than it was before, in her eyes at least. A part of it still fell over her left eye, which she liked. The rest of her bangs were tucked behind her ear. A lone hair-clip separated the bang covering her eyes from the rest of her hair **(Think Road to Ninja Ino, with a hair-clip...)**

"I like it!" Ino smiled. Naruto subconsciously noticed her lack of stutter around him. He actually was rather impressed at his hair styling talents and mildly considered opening up a Salon in the Hidden Leaf, if he failed to become Hokage. It would be knows as 'HIDDEN LEAF SALON OF AWESOMENESS!" with the exclamation!

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**Nearly five hundred words longer than the first chapter...**

**SEEYAH LATAH ENDERBUTTS**

**KAPLAM! **


	5. NEW STORY- AUTHOR'S NOTE

**-Koi No Yokan- **

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back! ME HAS DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER NARUTO FIC ALONGSIDE THIS ONE! THAT MEANS YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL I REACH CHAPTER 5 IN THAT ONE... IT IS GOING TO HAVE NARUTO X TAYUYA AS THE MAIN PAIRING WITH ROMANCE/HUMOR GENRES LIKE THIS ONE! SEEYAH THERE ENDERBUTTS! **

**KAPLAM! **


	6. REWRITE: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY ENDERBUTTS PARADOXECLIPSE HERE!**

**WHEN I ORIGINALLY UPLOADED THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE SOMETHING SCREWED UP AND DID NOT UPLOAD PROPERLY... LOL!**

**ANYWAY ILL BE REWRITING THIS STORY WITHA NEW TITLE,**

**'KITSUNE NO HANA'**

**IT MEANS FOX FLOWER**

**SUMMARY: (Basically the same story but with a little changes here and there) **

_**The Infinite Tsukuyomi Was Completed, The World, Within grasp of Madara. At Least It Would Have Been Without Divine Intervention... Memories Of The Future, Sent To The Past Sasuke, While The Wisdom Of The Older Naruto Goes To His Younger Self. Vandalizing the Hokage Monument Two Years Early MIGHT Just Be One Of The Best Choice Naruto Ever Makes... Sharingan!Naruto x Shy!Ino.**_

**WELL THAT IS THE SUMMARY OF THE STORY HOPE ALL YOU GUYS MIGRATE OVER TO THAT STORY BECAUSE I'LL TAKE DOWN THIS STORY IN A WEEK OR TWO...**

**MEETCHA AT THEE OTHER SIDE ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


End file.
